User blog:MafiaDom1995/Mafia III - Rumours and Wishlist
MAFIA III CHARACTER RUMOURS I've just seen an article with rumoured location (Louisiana) and character descriptions; reading it has got me very excited for Mafia 3 - (http://www.allgamesbeta.com/2014/03/characters-of-unannounced-take-two.html) FRANKLIN Born in Louisiana, Mixed race - African American/Caucasian, Early 20s, 6', Bouncer's build - broad, not cut. An orphan in the racially segregated South who rises to criminal prominence after returning home to Louisiana from war. Having been an outsider to both white and black society, Franklin is fiercely loyal to those he considers "family." He is both street-smart and strong. Disciplined and imposing, confident yet guarded, Franklin knows how to get a job done at any cost... TONY Born in Louisiana, Italian, Early 30s, Thin, Immaculately dressed and groomed. A genius with numbers and statistics who runs sports betting operations in Louisiana. Tony is not your typical gangster. Meticulous and organized, Tony is more concerned about numbers and profit than people. On the surface, Tony appears quiet and socially awkward, but in reality he is more than capable of inflicting violence on anyone who disrupts his bottom line. Tony doesn't fear people; he simply does not understand or like them. MICKEY Born in Louisiana, Italian, Late Teens/Early 20s, Average build. A young street hustler who likes to run his mouth, Mickey likes to talk big on the streets, but when push comes to shove, he can't back it up. Mickey has a bad habit of taking credit for bigger jobs and making himself seem higher up in the criminal ladder than he really is. When confronted with this, he reverts back to the scared teenager he really is. I am hoping that because there are 3 character profiles that have been rumoured that 2K are heading in the direction of the multi-protagonist feature like in GTA VI. I really believe that this would make such a good gaming experience for Mafia III; especially if the actions of one character could really effect what happens for another. Considering the that game is most certainly going to be released on the next generation consoles I would rather wait longer and get and absolutely epic game instead of a rushed game that does not live up to expectations. WISHLIST 1. LONGER STORYLINE - As much as I love the storyline in Mafia II; it was just too short. I mean I could complete the game in a good few hours if I played it non-stop. However I hope that if making the storyline longer for Mafia III 2K MUST ensure that they keep the same level of quality in the whole story and their cinematics. 2. Creating Your Own Criminal Empire - What is the most notorious thing about the Mafia? THEIR CRIMINAL EMPIRES!! Al Capone had Bootlegging, "Bugsy" Siegel had gambling and "Lucky" Luciano had prostitution. Why shouldn't the characters in Mafia III get their fair share of the action? I truly believe that this would be the cherry on top if the cake for Mafia III and would help it become THE best Mafia/Gangster game ever created. Mafia III should take the extortion used in the 1st Godfather game; but bring it into the next generation of gaming. Finally on this point... Would it not be good to have a car-full of Gangsters, armed with Tommy Guns to spray a rival families business with bullets forcing them to close up shop to make repairs. But please; if this were to happen PLEASE don't incorporate "Crime Rings" like in The Godfather 2 video game. (Possibly the most annoying feature on any game created) 3. More Realistic Cities/Towns/Pedestrians - This point is pretty self explanatory; the city need to be busier with a higher number of people. We have to remember that the Mafia rose to power in America when a huge number of people were migrating over from Europe; certain areas need be dirty with large groups confined into a small place. I may just be speaking for myself with this; but we're in the 21st century now and with a game like this I need to see realism for a game to really appeal to me. As for the pedestrians themselves they just need to be more realistic with everything; their behaviour, movements and just to seem like they are human and not robots. 4. Higher Levels of Customisation/Realism/Extra Features - Keeping this point simple: - Hair and beards. - Custom Clothing... No Gangster wore clothes found on the rack; they had their suit tailor made by the best tailors in the city. - Purchasing Cars: Not even the toughest wise guy stole a new car every time they left their house - Larger Collection of Weapons: Now I'm not a weapons enthusiast so I'm not entirely sure but I could bet my last Dollar that their were more weapons back then than that was given to us in Mafia II. Also... PLEASE can we have some melee weapons? I talking Knives, Cleavers, Hammers, 2X4's, Baseball Bats, Shovels, Snooker Cues, Golf Clubs; hell throw in a Screwdriver in their for Pete's sake. The Mafia were not nice guys; again I'm going for realism here. Imagine what would be better than trying to acquire a business as a front for one of your "off the books" operations and when the store owner does not comply... Break his leg with a baseball bat? Smash his hand with a hammer... even cut his ear off with a knife! Hope people agree with this, leave a comment if you do agree or even disagree. I would love to see what others would like to see from 2K and MAFIA III Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts